Nabiki's legend
by Dan Inverse
Summary: I always wonder waht if Nabiki took up martial art instate of Akane? (A shadow Skill/ Ranma crossover) Please C
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't owned anything but a small cupboard box with my   
  
cloths within.   
  
Warning before reading:   
1) This is an AU!  
2) Character will be all OCC somehow or rather  
3) I don't want any mindless flames  
4) I know seven years old start her training trip by herself is not   
normal but somehow I need her to start off young, so just bare with   
me OK?  
5) I got bad English since it is not my language…please don't   
complain much about my English.   
  
****  
A Ranma/Shadow Skill crossover.   
Nabiki's legend  
****  
  
The seven years old Nabiki was wondering aimlessly for three days   
throughout the wood, her food was depleting but she refused to turn   
back as she promised her mother to be strong. However she frown as   
the question how never seems to cross her mind until now, having   
nothing else to do the brown hair girl sat down tiredly after she   
put   
down her large backpack as she recall the reason she start her   
journey.   
  
Flash Back   
  
The sick Tendo matriarch feel proud as she see out of her three   
daughter only Nabiki could performed the kata she instructed with   
words only without flaws with one try. The second one who could   
perfect the kata was her eldest daughter Kasumi after few tries and   
some advice from Nabiki. However she shook her head as she saw how   
clumsy her youngest daughter was doing as she keep getting anger   
whenever her sisters tries to correct her, the only strong point   
about her is she is very stubborn and refused to give up. Kumiko let   
  
out a small sighed as she know somehow or rather Akane temper and   
refused to received help from others would get in her way to achieve   
  
her full potential.  
  
As Nabiki finished demonstrate the kata again for Akane Kumiko claps   
  
her hand causing Nabiki blush in embarrass as she couldn't help but   
protested, "MOM!"   
  
"Now, now Nabiki-chan, I must say this is very impressive! You   
perform the kata flawlessly even I only describe the kata for you   
girls." This commend however causes Akane to angry, the youngest   
Tendo protest, "Mom! I also managed to finish that Kata too!"  
  
"Yes, Akane-chan you are also progressing nicely…" Kumiko say in a   
motherly tone as she gave the little princess of her heart a gentle   
hug, "Now, Akane dear would you go with Kasumi-chan and take a   
bath?"   
Akane give her mother a firm nod as she walk out the dojo with her   
big sister.   
  
After the two left Kumiko continue to instruct Nabiki various kata   
she know, the Tendo matriarch couldn't help but beam with pride as   
she saw her second child managed to perform every single kata she   
describe to her without flaw with one or two try. Suddenly a   
familiar   
pain strikes as she crunch her head in pain, nevertheless stubbornly   
  
she keep herself from screaming. Nabiki who was just beside her   
immediately notice her mother painful expression as she stops her   
kata.   
  
"Mom! Is it the headache again? Please hold on! I-I will go get the   
medicine!" However before she could turn, the Tendo matriarch stop   
her.   
  
"It is not necessary Nabiki-chan, it is over for now…" She pulled   
Nabiki into embrace. Nabiki know that this might be her only chance   
to asked her mother the question that had been bugging her for quite   
  
sometimes, she asked, "Mom, are you going to die?"   
  
Kumiko was startled by the girl in her embrace question, but she   
regain claim quickly as she used a playful tone to reply her   
daughter, "Oro? Where did you get such idea from Nabiki-chan?"   
  
"Well, that day after you go for the your usual medicine checkup, I   
heard the doctor and daddy say you can't live longer than this year!   
  
Mom, what is the meaning of die?"   
  
Kumiko pause for a moment then she answer Nabiki's question, "Well   
the meaning of die is that someone would go to a place far away   
beyond our reach!"   
  
Nabiki frown, "Then I won't let you die! Because I want to be with   
you always!" after her proclaim Nabiki hugged the Tendo matriarch   
fiercely and refused to let go.  
  
"Now, now Nabiki-chan don't need to jump into conclusion, you see   
even if I `die', I will never leave you girls!"   
  
"Huh? But you say…" Kumiko put a finger on Nabiki's lips, "My   
dearest   
Nabiki, remember this always, I will never leave you girls as long   
as   
deep inside you girls heart, there is still an image of me then I   
will be with you forever!"   
  
"Really? Is that a promise?"   
  
"It's a promised! I swear upon my honor! But…in exchange I want you   
to promised me something!"   
  
"Hey! That is not fair!"  
  
"Well, it seem to me that it is fair since you get a promise I must   
also get a promised from you too!"   
  
"Well…Ok what is it you want me to promised?"   
  
"hmmm…let see, should I make you promised you will always brush your   
  
teeth or should I make you promised you should stop eating so much   
junk food?"   
  
"MOM!!"   
  
"I know! Now I want you to promised me that you will be strong not   
only your sisters but also for me! So what do you think about this   
promised?"   
  
**  
A few months later Kumiko Tendo finally passed away after years of   
struggling with the brain cancer. The Tendo's patriarch Soun Tendo   
and Akane took the news badly as they basically would flood the   
place   
with tears if not for the fact they ware crying outside of the   
house.   
As the eldest, Kasumi managed to hold back most of her tears but   
still,. she couldn't help but shed a few drop of tears. However   
oddly   
the Tendo's matriarch favorite child - Nabiki don't seems to shed a   
single tears, in fact she look almost emotionless as she coldly look   
  
at her mother slowly lower down toward the soil. *Mother, I swear   
upon you grave, I will be strong until than I will not return. *   
with   
that silent oath she walks away from her mother funeral not even   
bother to finished watching the ceremony as she leave for her   
journey   
to became strong.   
  
End Flash Back  
  
So here she is sitting in the middle of nowhere and pondering her   
future, she let out a small sighed as she felt she had rest enough   
to   
continue her journey, but she wasn't watching where she was going   
and fell through a strange portal that appear out of nowhere.   
  
TBC…maybe  
  
Japanese word:  
  
Chan – I think it was a way to address people that are close to you,   
  
normally for girls but sometimes I seem to see that some author used   
  
it to address younger people.   
Oro – I think it means what? I get this word from the Ruroni   
Kenshin.   
  
Author note:   
There will be a few changes in the story as since Nabiki present was   
  
not there, Akane slowly must learn to manage the money instate of   
Nabiki who the normal timeline will do this means Akane will became   
the Ice Queen and not Nabiki. Kasumi will basically be the same but   
she still practice the act since Akane stink in that department,   
this   
have causes her to develop a little temper which is different from   
her sage like behavior in the normal timelines. Then Kuno instate of   
  
chasing after Akane, he will start chasing after Kasumi who is his   
fierce tigress ^_^;;   
  
Ranma would be engage to both of the Tendo's girl since both of them   
  
tries to push the engagement away toward each other unlike the   
normal   
timeline where Nabiki and Kasumi can pushed the engagement toward   
Akane. Other incident would be basically the same but at the end of   
the series where Saffron kidnap Akane would change into kidnaps both   
  
Kasumi and Akane. Instate of the failed wedding it will change into   
a   
failed officer engagement party, it failed due to the fact Akane   
sabotage the party to make a few quick yen. The story will take   
place   
after where the super powerful Nabiki return from her ten years   
training trip.   
  
Lastly I need reviews so I will be motivated to continue! 


	2. The return

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Ranma or any anime I am about to used in the story…so please don't sue   
me…I am just a very poor student…

AN: Just in case you don't like the story just ignore it...K I know it is not the best but I had try...  
  
It was a rainy day in Nerima Ward, Tokyo. It was a typical weather that damper most   
people mood. However to Tendo Soun the sound of raindrops beating against the roof   
was like a melody. As his day couldn't be brighter anywhere as he read the fateful letter   
he had expected from the day his best friend son was born.   
  
Ten years, ten years since that fateful day his middle daughter had run away from home   
leaving behind a total wreck Kasumi, Akane and himself. Like a madman, he looked for   
her second child everywhere, calling in favor to find her but still none of his source could   
find her second child as if she had vanish from the surface of earth. Before he could   
seattle down the chaos due to his missing second child, he received notice that Kasumi   
and Akane collapse due to lack of nutritious.   
  
It was that very incident open Soun's eyes as it shown the Tendo Anything Goes Master   
how much a failure he was as a father. From that day onward like any normal people   
Soun force himself to forget, to be strong for his daughters, and also vow never to shed   
tears for sorrow. As result now of days he could finally look back into those bitter   
memory and smile. Knowing that regardless how many pain and lost there are still fond   
memory he share with his wife and second child.   
  
However just for today, he allow himself to shed a few drops of tear of joy as he finally   
received news from his friend, the only source of hope he left to clinch on. Taking a deep   
breathe Soun wipe away his tears and tidy himself, after all he doesn't want to worried   
his children. He walks into the house and straight into the dojo which his daughters are   
helping him to teach some female student.   
  
As soon as he stepped into the dojo, he could proudly see his eldest daughter Kasumi   
teaching the black belt student some advance kata while Akane was sparing with her   
student. The Tendo anything goes master call out his daughters in his usual clam and   
gentle tone. "Kasumi, Akane after you dismiss the class please come to the dinning room,   
I have something important to announcer."   
  
Moments later, the two Tendo's daughters were sitting opposite him on the dinner table.   
Kasumi and Akane were still wearing their gi since they had just come out from the dojo   
after they dismiss the female students class.   
  
"The son of a very good friend of mine would be arriving soon. His name is Saotome   
Ranma. If one of you two girls were to marry him and carry on this training hall, then our   
family legacy would be secure." Soun announced and wait for his daughter responds.   
  
As he expected his youngest daughter Akane jump up and object "Daddy!! How could   
you make such decision! What about out feelings?"   
  
Nodding with Akane, Kasumi put a hand to her cheek as she too isn't too comfortable in   
this whole engagement announcement. "Father, is this a good idea?"  
  
"Kasumi, Akane this is not something you two could reject. It is a matter of family honor,   
as the head of the clan I did give my word." Soun told them solemnly, "Beside he's the   
son of my best friend, Saotome. We trained together under the same master for many   
years."  
  
"B-but do daddy knows what kind of boy he is?" Akane asked worriedly since it involves   
their family honor.   
  
"Indeed…I too was curious what kind of man we are going to get ourselves engage to?"   
Kasumi say.   
  
Drawing himself up further, Soun opened his mouth, closed it, and finished it lamely, "I   
don't know." All a sudden the master of Tendo school anything goes feel his daughters   
seems to be really intimidate, while the buring red flame being both of them isn't   
encouraging him either.  
  
"You don't know," Kasumi repeated flatly in a disbelieve tone.   
  
"What if he is a pervert?" Akane added  
  
This additional quote causes Kasumi to roll her eyes in disbelieve, as she still could not   
figure why Akane keep insisting that all boy are pervert while she was madly in love with   
the silly Doctor Tofu?  
  
"All I know is Ranma and his father has just finished off a ten-year training trip and are   
returning from China now," Soun say as he took out the postcard he received, and pass it   
to his daughters.   
  
"Ten years . . . it was exactly the same time she left." Kasumi add sadly much to Akane   
confused. However that little comment spark a wound in both elder Tendo heart as they   
falls into depression, just before the two elder Tendo could drown in depressions, sounds   
door bell draw those two back to reality.   
  
Like miracle the patriarch of Tendo clan mood light up, "That must be the Saotome!   
Kasumi, Akane I want you two to go up and dress up nicely while I go and welcome   
them."   
  
As he finished he walks out to greet his guest, while Kasumi and Akane obey their father   
wish and went upstairs to change.   
  
Suddenly a woman scream was heard. Causes Kasumi and Akane who is still halfway   
deciding which dress to wear was appropriate quickly put on a simple clean dress and   
rush downstairs.   
  
Much to their surprised when they saw who was in the door, it was a handsome raven   
pigtail hair boy with a bald man with a white kerchief on his head to hide his bald. But   
they froze when they saw their father currently squeezing the life out a brown hair girl   
with a yard long braid. Without a doubt both sister could presume the scream comes from   
the young lady.   
  
Looking at the girl, Kasumi find the girl to be rather interesting. Firstly judging from her   
physical build, Kasumi presume the girl was a very dedicated martial artist who trains   
intensively. Secondly she looks relatively young, if Kasumi didn't guess wrongly. The   
girl before her was only roughly around Akane's age. Lastly it was her look, it remind   
Kasumi someone…someone that she haven't seen for a long time…   
  
Kasumi blush slightly when she finally came out from her day dream and noticed the girl   
seems to be pleading her for help.   
  
With a weak smile Kasumi decides to step in before her father commit murder in front of   
their door step. "Daddy I think you should let go of that poor girl."   
  
Taking a few deep breath after she break free from Soun bear hug to recover from the   
choking experience, the girl look up with her large brown eyes show Kasumi a pleasant   
smile, "Well, that was nothing. So don't worry Oneechan."   
  
"Oneechan? Masaka…" almost like a spark, Kasumi suddenly realized why the girl look   
so familiar. Uncontrollable, tears stat to gather in Kasumi's eyes as she claps her hand on   
her mouth.   
  
The girl took a deep breathe as she continue with a smile that all Tendo girls seems to   
blessed with. "I am home…"  
  
"Kasumi-neechan…who is this girl calling you big sis?" Akane asked in confused.   
  
However Kasumi didn't answer Akane her question instate, the eldest Tendo girls put up   
a weak smile as she say, "Welcome home Nabiki…" Than the eldest Tendo sisters hug   
her long lost sister and thank god she return.   
  
TBC  
  
Note:   
Well…I guess this is the second chapter…and back to the author block time…oh   
boy…please don't kill me…


End file.
